Hermione's Fate
by Brieanna
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Kate are looking for something, Ginny is involved somehow they just know it... How could sweet innocent Ginny be looking to kill someone... How can Harry handle someone wanting to kill his love? Please R/R ***Chapter 10 up***
1. Her first time

A/N: Hey everyone this is my first story. YAY!! Finally. neway.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize. just the plot  
Her first time.  
  
It was a brisk Monday morning, and Hermione was just rolling over to look out the window to see the bright morning sun. She tried to move, but there was something hard right next to her, she looked over to see the face of Draco Malfoy!  
  
"Morning Sunshine. how did you sleep? I slept rather well!" Came the sneering voice of her arch enemy.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Have I been fraternizing with the enemy?" Hermione practically yelled.  
  
"Well, no actually, I came into your room last night to give you a scare when you woke up in the morning. But, you didn't exactly stay quiet, shall we say, all night." Malfoy explained.  
  
"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! What the hell am I going to do? ARRRGGGHHH! My first time and it had to be with you! Why me?" Hermione said, rather helpless. Then she felt a hand on her back, caressing her skin, she never thought that Malfoy could be this soft. Then, out of nowhere, she had a sudden urge to kiss Malfoy! She pulled away quickly.  
  
"Whats the matter found out our little secret?"  
  
"What secret? Why am I like, you know, attracted to you all of a sudden?" Hermione asked very curious.  
  
"Well, you see. wait. you weren't attracted to me in the first place?" Malfoy said, sounding a little outraged.  
  
"Of course not are you crazy?" Hermione said, rather bluntly. Malfoy's face got all twisted, and he took a swing at her, but missed. Then, she kicked him, and tried to leave the room, when he grabbed her by the hair, pushed her on the bed ripped off her shirt, and started doing.  
  
*Imagination* (Hint: rape!!!)  
  
Hermione tried to open both her eyes but only one opened, she also tried to get up, but her arm was broken, and she couldn't yell for help, because her jaw was dislocated, all she could feel was blood trickling down the side of her face. Everything slowly went black.  
A/N: ok everyone. I know that that was very short. but I had to have some kind of lead into the story. but I promise that the next ones will be very long. but for me to put on the next chappie. I would like to have 5 reviews!!!! Thanx that would mean sooooooo much to me. luv ya'lll. 


	2. Betrayal

A/N: okay dogies.. This is the second chapter. now. it is longer than the last one. but it isn't exactly long either. if you have any ideas. you can just tell me but right now iv got a mixed up kind of plot. okay w/e. read on. lol  
Second Chappie  
Betrayal.  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes at the sound of her name.  
  
"Harry? Harry? What the hell.?" She was surprisingly in the hospital wing, with Harry, Ron, and Ginny gathered around her. Harry gave Ron the "nod off" as in he wanted Ron and Ginny out so he could be alone with his girlfriend. Obviously, Ron was catching on, because he was slowly inching for the door. But even more obviously, his much denser sister wasn't. Ginny was just standing there looking at how sweet Hermione looked with Harry, and how she was that Hermione finally had someone loving her after her childhood. Ron jammed his hard heel into her open-toed shoe.  
  
"OW!" Ginny's face contorted into an awful grimace. She quickly ran out of the hospital wing preparing to kill her brother.  
  
"I didn't think anyone could be denser than Ron." Harry chuckled.  
  
"So how are you sunshine?" Harry turned his attention back to Hermione.  
  
"What, why are you asking me how I am? I think I'm just fine, actually, I had quite an uneventful day. Hermione looked at him curiously. Why am I in the hospital wing? Why is everyone so suddenly concerned with my health? Hermione's mind was racing.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" Harry looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Why is everyone so damn uptight about my health, and how I feel?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Do you know what happened?"  
  
"No."  
  
Harry slowly went over to a desk and picked up a hand mirror. He walked over to Hermione and handed her the mirror.  
  
A look of sheer horror crossed her face. She had one black eye. Her jaw was over to the right side of her face. She also had a big cut that was covered in dry blood up by her hairline, right across her temple. It was kind of festering, all blue and purple around it. She tried to move her upper body forward to hand the mirror back to Harry, but it made her head ache like you wouldn't believe  
  
"What happened to me? Why do I look like this? Who the hell did this to me?" Harry looked up at Hermione's battered face. It was quite painful for him to look at her, because of his connection to her through their scars, he felt all the pain that she was feeling, which was right now a lot.  
  
"Malfoy." Harry said quietly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"DRACO MALFOY DID THIS TO YOU! I'm gonna f***ing kill him for what he did to you." Harry screamed.  
  
"What did he do to me to make me look like this?" Hermione asked a little shocked by Harry's tone.  
  
"He raped you."  
  
"What? How could he have done this without me knowing? And how did you know it was him?" Hermione asked a little suspicious.  
  
"I just do."  
A/N: okay everyone.. there are a few things that your probely wondering about. like the scar. or the way he KNEW well im gonna have to get 10 reviews to update for all of the answers to your questions to get answered. and any questions you ask me in a review I'll answer in my next update. well hope you enjoyed it. theres still much more to come. 


	3. Secrets and Decisions

A/N: sorry that it took so long guys, but here is the third chapter at long last.  
Janelle: that is the sweetest review I have ever had!  
  
Bubbles-1-2-3: sorry so confusing but it will be cleared up in later chapters.  
  
Eliza: you will soon find out whats going to happen to malfoy!  
  
Froggie:it is going to be longer. promise!  
  
Abbye: Sorry so "creepy" lol  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own anything that you have heard of. or that is an original idea of J.K. Rowling!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Secrets and Decisions- Chapter 3.  
  
"No seriously, how did you know Malfoy did it to me?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry frowned. How am I supposed to tell her this? Maybe I should just lie. No, Hermione was good at telling when a person was lying, so that would never work. And he didn't want to take a chance of losing her trust, again. But, with what he was about to tell her, he was probably going to lose it anyway.  
  
Everything had been going so well for him and Hermione, until he saw it. He was hoping that he was wrong at first, so he had just decided against telling her about it, but then it happened.  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
"Hermione, there's something I need to tell you. about me."  
  
"yes?"  
  
"I'm a seer."  
  
A look of confusion crossed Hermione's face. He's one too? We must have more in common than we thought!  
  
"I can see the future." Harry said, seeing her confused look.  
  
"I know what a freakin seer is Harry." Her voice trailed off as Harry looked out the window.  
  
"I'm a seer too. but I can't see the future, I read the stars." Hermione said. Harry frowned.  
  
"Then how come you didn't see this coming?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't read my star.  
  
"I don't want to know what's going to happen to me. I want to be a normal person."  
  
"So, the work of the scar?"  
  
"The work of the scar." Hermione agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke up, in the middle of the night, sweating with a burning pain in her right arm. She looked over to her arm and saw a bright red star shining bright orange.  
  
"I have to get Harry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Very good, very good." He said. As he looked on with great interest and a sick smile twisting on his sneering face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What?" Harry yelled as Hermione violently shook him awake.  
  
"Look." Hermione showed him her arm, her face was clearly wincing in pain and tears were stubbornly coming down her pursed close cheeks. Then, out of nowhere she burst into tears on Harry's lap. He quietly, and gently stroked her hair.  
  
"I'm so sorry you have to go through so much pain because of me. I'm not worth it you know." Harry said with deep regret in his voice, which was cracking in tears. How could I have done this to her? I love her so much, but I don't want her to be in this much pain. Maybe we should just end it.  
  
"No. I don't want to end it." Hermione said very confidently.  
  
"What? How did you know I was thinking that?" Harry asked.  
  
"I can read your mind when I'm really in sync with you." Hermione said, half laughing. She was obviously trying to lighten the mood. But the situation soon became serious once again.  
  
"We should, you know. It hurts me to see you like this."  
  
"We have to end it. by getting him." Hermione said with anger in her voice.  
  
"Yes. Let's get him for what he's done to you." Harry almost shouted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yes. Come to me, my servants." He hissed.  
A/N: Are you confused? Good. just how I like it! Lol. the next chapter will definitely tell you more about the scar and HIM.. Seriously. its not who you think it is.. Lol... I want 25 reviews before I update again.... so tell your friends about me!!!!!!!! 


	4. Four Reunite

Hiya everybody, I'm sorry its been taking so long. but I"ve been really busy. but now here is Chapter 4.  
  
Disclaimer: Read the previous chap 4 this section. lol.  
  
Chapter 4.  
Four reunite~~~~~  
  
As Harry and Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor tower, from a day of studying, Someone was following them, or so Harry thought. He kept on looking behind them paranoid, about every 5 seconds. They were walking quite swiftly trying to get to the common room to talk about more important matters.  
  
As they reached the fat lady's portrait, a blonde was standing in front of it.  
  
"Malfoy move." Harry said shortly.  
  
"We need to talk." Malfoy sounded very urgent, there was almost fear in his voice.  
  
"Malfoy, I don't think you understand. Get the bloody hell away from us!" Harry finished Hermione's sentence.  
  
"But this is something you need to know." He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, because Harry's fist had clashed with Draco's chin. Draco was sprawled on the floor, his jaw out of place. Harry went into a fit of kicking him in every place that was accessible. Hermione looked on, just staring at Draco. He was crying, there was pain in his face, pain like she had never seen before in her life.  
  
"Harry stop." She said very calmly, she walked over to Harry and gave him a hug, and a tender kiss. But, then she walked over to Draco, and sat down next to the trembling figure.  
  
"What do you have to say?" But there was no answer, Hermione put her arm above the body and lifted him magically from the floor to float in midair. She nodded to Harry.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Just do it." Hermione said impatiently.  
  
Harry shot a yellow ball from his hands into Draco's gut. Draco suddenly came to.  
  
"He's coming." He wispered.  
  
"What?" Harry and Hermione said in unison. They didn't know that he knew about him. Even if he was a close relative of Draco's.  
  
Hermione suddenly saw a shape on Draco's arm, a green lightning bolt.  
  
"He isn't." Hermione said disbelievingly.  
  
"He's the heir of Slytherin. What a surprise!" Harry chuckled, but then realizing Hermione's seriousness stopped, and cleared his throat.  
  
"So, what should we do?" Harry asked, half asking himself.  
  
"Well, you definitely shouldn't have beat him up." Hermione said.  
  
"Kate is. Hufflepuff.. Meet... Tom." Draco's words were slurred together, they couldn't piece together what he was saying.  
  
"Oh crap."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What? Where are you taking me?" Kate Jo-Malancha was being dragged by Harry and Hermione to the hospital wing where he and Draco were waiting. While they were pulling her rather forcefully, Harry noticed a red scar oddly shaped like a beaver on the outside of her wrist.  
  
They finally got to the hospital wing, where Draco was laying in a bed.  
  
"About time you got here. Harry, Hermione, I know that you 2 know this story quite well, but these two." He motioned to Kate and Draco. "Do not."  
  
"You're Voldemort!"Kate practically screamed.  
  
"You can just call me Tom.  
  
"Now the story begins."  
MMMMMMUUUUUAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHAAAAAA!!! A cliffhanger. don't you just love me? Lol neway. this was a prep chapter for the next chapter,,, where the entire story will be explained... please review. I wouldn't mind some suggestions!!!!! 


	5. The Truth

A/N: Hey gusies!!!!! Here is the 5th chapter.. and this will explain everything you need to know about their future adventures!!!.. ooooo and some romance!!!!!! Lol.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 5~~~  
The Truth  
"The story begins." As Tom said this, Malfoy set a side glance at Kate who was looking completely bewildered.  
  
"You are all heirs of the original four founders of Hogwarts, I know, Draco that you thought I was the heir of Slytherin, well... I need an heir don't I? And who better to choose than you? A true Slytherin. Did you know Slytherin is one of the best houses? I remember when I."  
  
"AHEM." Hermione cleared her throat quite loudly.  
  
"Oh right, on with the story," Tom continued." Harry the heir of Gryffindor, Hermione the heir of Ravenclaw, Draco of Slytherin" Tom winked at Draco. "And Kate the heir of Hufflepuff."  
  
"Why?" Kate asked quitely, still surprised she was talking to the former Voldemort.  
  
"Well, why don't you ask them yourself?" Tom said, somewhat agitated. "Oh wait you can't, because they aren't alive! So just listen to me!"  
  
"OK."  
  
"Okay, there is a reason why the founders needed heirs. You see, there is something deep within this school, Harry, Hermione, you might've already tried to find it a few times, but you've been looking in all the wrong places.  
  
"And Draco, you have been looking for it as well, but you just don't know why.  
  
"And Kate, it is very, very close to you, in fact it is in your common room!"  
  
"What is it?" Draco asked.  
  
"The black Crystal." Tom answered.  
  
"What is it used for?" Hermione asked quite curious, now that she knew what she was looking for.  
  
"Death." Tom answered shortly.  
  
"What kind of death? What do you mean death? Tom, what are you not telling us?" Harry asked, the only one brave enough to question Tom.  
  
"Nothing bad Harry. But, you will learn more about this later, I need to get on with the story.  
  
"So, as I was saying. The founders decided to put their powers into one crystal, that would propell evil away, but obviously that didn't work did it, because I came here didn't I?" Tom chuckled at his own joke.  
  
"But, really evil wizards would be detected by this crystal, and the heirs would know of it.  
  
"That's why I wasn't stopped, you all weren't in school, now, you need to make an organized team.  
  
"Hermione, you'll have to be the main brains during this all." Tom said.  
  
"Wait, during what? You still haven't told us what it is!" Hemrione almost yelled as she said this.  
  
"Well, as I said you'll know, but you better find something, because I'm sure you all have been having some interesting visions, right Hermione. Harry?" Tom looked at Harry and Hermione.  
  
"How did you know?" They said in unison.  
  
"You would be surprised with what I know." And with that, Tom dissapeared in a puff of red smoke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
"So, what do you think we're supposed to do?" Hermione asked Harry. They were sitting in a cozy corner of their common room.  
  
"I dunno, but I don't think we should dwell on it, wanna go and play a game of quidditch?" Harry asked her hopefully.  
  
"Well, actually its time for lunch, how about afterwards?" Hermione said.  
  
"Sure, let's go."  
  
As they left, they noticed Kate walking quite fast past them, and headed in the direction of the dungeons. They quickly ran to catch up with her.  
  
"Kate whats up?" Hermione asked out of breath.  
  
"You won't believe what I just saw."  
  
All of their scars started to burn painfully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: ok guys. was that better? Did that explain everytjhing?? If there is still something that your confused about, tell me in a review and I'll make sure to bring it up in the next chapter. remember to review!!! Ilove you all... byeeeeeeeez!!!! ~~~Brie 


	6. The First Clue

Chapter 6  
  
The First Clue ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry, Kate and Hermione walked quickly to the Great Hall in hopes of finding Draco. On the way Kate told them about what she saw.  
  
"I was just sitting there in my common room reading about the Avada Kadavra curse, when I noticed the eerie quietness of the common room."  
  
"What?  
  
"How could you tell?" Harry asked sounding kind of rushed.  
  
"Let her finish, she obviously wasn't done yet." Hermione stated matter-of- factly.  
  
"As I was saying, I noticed that there was no one else in the common room except me. I started to feel kind of, well, unsafe, with all of the recent events and all.  
  
"And out of nowhere, an outline of a face appeared in the fire in front of me. It said ' Let me out please, I will tell you whatever you need to know, just get me away from him' And then the face made a screaming look, and vanished, then I ran to look for you two, and here we are."  
  
"Well what does this mean?" Hermione was the first one to speak after the long silence.  
  
"I don't know." Said Harry and Kate together.  
  
"I hate having this as our responsibility, I can't keep up with school and worry about the black crystal!" yelled Kate in an outburst of tears. Like they say, stress can kill (lol.)  
  
"I agree, can't they like exempt us from our O.W.L's or something? I mean the fate of the wizarding world is kind of resting in our hands!" Hermione said.  
  
"I think we should go to Dumbledore." Harry said quietly.  
  
"What was that?" Kate asked.  
  
"I think we should go to Dumbledore, I mean he has to know something about this stuff, I mean he's DUMBLEDORE!" Harry said.  
  
"Of course! Why didn't we think of this sooner?" Hermione said with dawning apparent on her face.  
  
"Let's go then." Kate said, getting over her tears.  
  
They started in a different direction from the great hall towards Dumbledore's office where the statue of the gargoyle stood guard.  
  
After they walked the tiring walk they stopped at the gargoyle, they realized that they didn't know the password. But Harry knew that Dumbledore always used some type of wizard candy as his password. He quickly told this to the others and they started guessing, they got it on the first try.  
  
They stepped onto the spiraling staircase and started climbing up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I didn't think that Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans would be it, he doesn't exactly prefer those as his candy to eat." Harry said surprised.  
  
They reached the door to the office and heard voices inside.  
  
"They know somehow, someone must've told them." Came the voice of Snape.  
  
"Well, who would have told them?" Questioned the voice of Mcgonagall.  
  
As Harry and the rest of them stood outside the door, they could obviously tell what the professors were talking about. But why would it be bad for them to know?  
  
"Minerva, Severus I know that they are only children, but they're smart children at that." His hand hit the table with a small slam. "I just hope they handle this maturely, if they actually know anything about it. We should ask them how they know."  
  
"Well, you can." Said a new voice. "They're right outside the door waiting for you."  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Kate burst into Dumbledore's office only to see three very tired looking professors, and a face in the fire.  
  
"Sirius?" Harry and Hermione asked in unison.  
  
"Ah Harry how are you?" Came Sirius' cheerful voice.  
  
"Please all of you sit, oh and where is Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"We don't know sir." Hermione answered dryly. She had been under a lot of stress this year; she took up more classes than she could handle, and now she was back on using the time turner.  
  
"Severus, please go and get Draco Malfoy, and give his current professor my apologies for my taking him out of class."  
  
"Yes sir." With that Snape was quickly leaving Dumbledore's office, his billowing robes behind him.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, Dumbledore, but I have to go, I'm upload!sing someone else's fireplace, so bye everyone, and good luck!" Sirius' head then dissapeared.  
  
Harry couldn't stand it any longer; he wanted to know what was so bad about them knowing about the black crystal.  
  
"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, er." Harry didn't know how to put his question. But Dumbledore knew what he was getting at.  
  
"Why we're concerned about you knowing?" Dumbledore finished Harry's thought.  
  
"Well, you see, this is a very complicated deal, because you don't know the half of this. For, as you know, Voldemort," Katie winced at his name." Its okay Katie you should call the dark lord by his name, for we do not fear him, because you are the wizards that are going to stop him."  
  
"But why us?" Hermione asked. But she already knew why because earlier that day. she had read Dumbledore's star, and she knew what was coming, for she had accumulated another power. Not only could she read a person's star, she could connect her mind to that person, and read what they were thinking, so it was like an extended power. She hadn't told anyone yet. Not even Harry.  
  
"I believe you already know the answer to that." Dumbledore said with a faint twinkle in his eyes. You could never get anything past Dumbledore. Harry had given Hermione a confused look, and was about to ask what he meant by that statement, when Snape walked into the office with Draco.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, so good of you to join us." Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, I have something to say." Malfoy said quietly, "My father won't allow me to fight against the dark side, he wants me to get the crystal for him, and fool all of you."  
  
"I have a feeling that he wasn't supposed to tell us that." Harry whispered to Hermione.  
  
"Your right Harry, I wasn't supposed to tell you that." Draco directed his attention back to Dumbledore. " I don't want to become a death eater, but according to my father I don't have a choice."  
  
There was a long silence and finally Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"What about your mother? What does she have to say about these matters."  
  
"Well my mother you see, er.. Well.." A tear slowly dropped down Draco's cheek.  
  
Harry looked at him, He then looked at Hermione, who looked like she was about to cry as well, and she was looking at Draco rather sympathetically.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked Hermione, he knew that she would know, because she probably read his star.  
  
"Narcissa is dead." Hermione said quietly. But not quiet enough, because Draco heard her.  
  
"How did you know?" Draco asked.  
  
"I read your star." Hermione said, having a sudden interest in her hands. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No, its ok." Malfoy said giving Hermione a weak smile. "I wanted someone to know I just didn't know how to tell or who for that matter, thank you Hermione, you did always know everything."  
  
Wow. Draco's gone through a complete change since he raped me. He's almost like a friend. I know that he's going to be good he can't be evil in this. He can't be our enemy, not again. Harry had been thinking along the same lines.  
  
"Ok, Mr. Malfoy you may sit now, and Severus you may return to your class, same goes to you Minerva." With that, Snape and Mcgonagall left Dumbledore's office, and returned to teach their classes.  
  
"Now, all of you. The answer to Hermione's earlier asked question, is that this is all put on you because you are the heirs of the four founders of Hogwarts. Hermione you are the heir of Ravenclaw, Kate you are the heir of Helen Hufflepuff, Draco, you are the heir of Salazar Slytherin. And Harry you are the heir to Godric Gryffindor."  
  
Harry and Hermione already knew this of course. Harry had figured it out when he used Godric Gryffindor's sword against the basilisk. Hermione confirmed this by reading his star. She found out by reading her own star, but after she found out she promised herself that she would refrain from reading her own star.  
  
Everyone just figured that Draco was the heir to Slytherin, he seemed like the perfect Slytherin-type. He has obviously changed completely. Poor Kate just thought she had an odd shaped scar on her hand. She was the most surprised out of all of them and looked like she was about to faint. She was extremely pale.  
  
"You four have to be the ones to defeat Voldemort and the dark side, because you have the power to obtain the black crystal. Therefor no one else could possibly perform this act. I would if I could, but I can't. So it is up to you four to do this, and Draco. We will figure out what to do. I will have a talk to your father myself if it comes down to that, which hopefully it won'. An if he still doesn't agree then you will have to sneak it, or I will have to force him to agree. Our whole world is depending on you."  
  
"Professor, I don't understand, why am I part of this?" Kate asked. "I'm not like the rest of them." She motioned to the three heirs sitting next to her. " I'm not Harry Potter, I'm definitely no Hermione Granger, and I'm not Draco Malfoy. I'm just Kate."  
  
And when you think about what she said, it was true. She hasn't fought against Voldemort a number of times. She isn't the smartest witch of her year. And she wasn't clever or witty like Draco. So why was she part of this?  
  
"There is a power deep within you, that you haven't found yet." Dumbledore answered with wisdom apparent in his voice.  
  
"You may all go now. And don't worry about the stone yet, it's not in any immediate danger, but I will notify you of anything. Thank you, and have a good lunch!" Dumbledore said with a wave and a smile.  
  
The four students left his office in silence, and slowly walked down the stairs. It was quite an awkward silence, someone had to break it, and that person was Harry.  
  
"Who actually feels like eating?"  
  
"I have to go get something from my room, but I'll meet you guys I the hall. Ok?" Hermione said, somewhat out of breath.  
  
"Are you ok?" Harry asked concerned.  
  
"Of course I'll meet you guys in a few. Bye!" Hermione yelled already turning the corner.  
  
The remaining three kept walking to the hall, when they heard an awful sound.  
  
A scream.  
  
Not just any scream.  
  
It was Hermione's scream.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
A/n: ok guys I thought this was a little longer than the other chapters, I know its still not very long, but review and tell me what is the first name of Ravenclaw. I forgot, and also will you tell me any mistakes you saw? Thanks, and if I still haven't explained something that I mentioned at the beginning of the story, please tell me, because I'm sure I did.. Lol. Refer me to our friends! Lol. k thanx for reading the next chappie should be up in a few days. ~Brie~ 


	7. Virginia?

Chapter 7  
  
Virginia???????  
  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
Harry was racing to Gryffindor tower, where Hermione had said that she was going. Draco and Katie were close at his heels. He looked back behind them to be surprised by seeing genuine concern on Draco's face. Something has definitely changed inside him, Harry thought, He must've finally found the courage to defy his father.  
  
"Hermione," Harry yelled. "Hermione, where are you?"  
  
They didn't hear an answer, so they kept on running. They finally came to the portrait of the fat lady, dressed in her wonderfully extravagant pink silk dress.  
  
"Password?" She said lazily.  
  
"Have you seen Hermione? We heard her scream on her way here and we haven't found her on our way here," Harry paused for breath and bent over with a stitch in his side, after about a minute he straightened up again, but found that the fat lady had left her portrait.  
  
"Where the hell did she go?" Harry wondered out loud to Draco, and Kate.  
  
"While you bent over she disappeared extremely fast," Draco paused not wanting to tell Harry this, but he had to. "I know where she is."  
  
"How, where? How do you know?" Harry asked urgently.  
  
"Well when I was in our common room this morning I heard a group of 6th years saying that their parents, who were obviously death eaters, had told them about a crystal that four people were trying to get and that they had named the names, they said that they would have to erm.. Well.. kill them." Draco said, slightly hiccuping at the end.  
  
"How come they didn't kill you right there then?" Harry asked with anger rising somewhere near his Adams apple. (If you have read the 5th book already then you will notice that J.K Rowling refers to his Adams apple 3 times.)  
  
"Well, you see, as I told you in Dumbledore's office, My father told me to trick all of you and get the crystal. So that is what all of the death eaters are thinking, so they want me to be the only one that lives, I mean Harry think about it they can't kill you, Voldemort can't even kill you." At the mention of this Harry remembered the prophecy he had been told about the previous year, how one of them had to die, in the end. He couldn't think about this now. Hermione was in danger.  
  
"Harry is there something wrong?" Kate asked, noticing how silent he went after mentioning Voldemort. "Does this silence have anything to do with your battle with Voldemort last year?"  
  
"Er... no, let's just go find Hermione." At that moment the fat lady had come bustling back to her portrait, her hair a little messy, and her silk dress torn at the bottom.  
  
"Oh dear, they've got her!" The fat lady said breathlessly.  
  
"Who's got who?" Katie asked.  
  
"In Dumbledore's office.. Hermione... Voldemort!" Said that fat lady, after saying this she then gracefully fainted in her portrait.  
  
"What does she mean in Dumbledore's office? We were just in there!" Draco said.  
  
"Well, lets not stand here. let's go back to Dumbledore's office!" Harry yelled already down the hall. I can't let anything happen to her, not again. Harry thought panicking.  
  
They soon reached Dumbledore's office, but instead of the usual gargoyles who stood in front of it, two rather large Slytherin 7th years were there guarding the door.  
  
Harry suddenly had an idea. If he ran quickly back to his dormitory and got his invisibility cloak, Draco could go and tell the Slytherins to go to another place, because they would trust him, while he and Katie went up the spiraling staircase. He told the others his plan and went running of to Gryffindor tower. He got back within two minutes, and pulled Katie into the shadows to put the cloak on. He poked Draco in the back to tell him to go to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. He started talking to the Slytherins and he started walking down the hall towards the dungeons, and the two boys followed him. Good Harry thought. They quickly moved to the stairs and went up them.  
  
They came to the door, but halted before opening it, they again heard noises from inside, one of them he recognized as Sirius' great-great- grandfather Phineas Nigellus' voice. He was one of the many portraits of the past headmasters, and headmistress'. He was saying something about how Dumbledore would never approve.  
  
Harry couldn't take the suspense he burst into the room, surprised to see Dumbledore sitting at his desk. A portrait burning on the floor right where Phineas' portrait had hung. Buy, when he looked at the burning portrait, he noticed that there was no one in it. He must've gone to his other portrait at Grimauld Place. Must not be fun, being in that house all alone with Kreacher.  
  
He looked up into Dumbledore's eyes, not seeing the earlier twinkle, but a kind of maniacal grin, with a glint of fire in his eyes. This could not be Dumbledore.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked with a shaky voice.  
  
"Well, Harry wouldn't you like to know?" Dumbledore said with a calm kind of snakish effect to his voice. Harry had to try this; he had to know if this was Dumbledore.  
  
"sssssssaaaaaaaa ssssiiiitheresssssss asssinosssss ssssersssi?" Harry asked once more, but this time in parseltongue.  
  
"Harry why are you talking to me in parseltongue? For you know very well, that I do not speak this language. Only you and the Dark Lord speak this tongue." Dumbledore said, the edges of his lips turning into a smile.  
  
"You're not Dumbledore." Harry said under his breath. As he said these Dumbledore had crossed his office in two quick strides. He was now right in front of Harry, towering over him.  
  
" sssssssiiisssseeesssss ssssssssollassssingssssssissssss!" Dumbledore said with a snap. And went over to Fawkes, and in a poof of fire they were gone.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kate asked.  
  
"That wasn't Dumbledore," Harry said.  
  
"Well we gathered as much." Draco said with a slightly smirking.  
  
"I wasn't finished." Harry said looking at Draco. "That was Voldemort."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Asked Hermione, as she slowly got to her feet. Why was it always her that got into the trouble, Harry's the boy who lived, why can't fate mess with him? Hermione thought.  
  
"We have to go to Snape." Harry said.  
  
"What?" Hermione practically yelled. "Harry we can't go to Snape he'll fins some way to get us expelled!"  
  
"Snape really isn't that bad." Said Draco.  
  
"Yeah not if you're a Slytherin." Kate said.  
  
"We have to get moving, let's go." Harry said while walking quickly out of Dumbledore's office, but stopped. If what I'm thinking is true. then where's the real Dumbledore? Oh no what if he's possessed. Well the answer to my question will determine what it is, because I know that that was not Dumbledore.  
  
They walked to the other side of the large castle towards the Dungeons, but met Mcgonagall on the way. She didn't stop them, but she looked suspiciously at them as they passed. It was a bit strange seeing Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy working together. And going towards the dungeons no less. But she didn't want to waste energy on asking what they were doing for she already knew about the crystal. But, she was still unaware about the whole Dumbledore situation.  
  
As they kept on walking. Hermione was having second thoughts about going to Snape. She wished that Harry would've told her what he was thinking. She had no clue as to what was going on with Dumbledore. Actually she was so deep in thought that she ran right into the dungeon door. They were here.  
  
Harry pushed hard on the door as it opened, revealing a large dungeon with tables spread around the room. They could see Snape at the very head of the table, making a potion. Harry concluded that it was Lupin's Wolsbane potion. He was again back at Hogwarts teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. This made Snape in an even worse mood then he was usually in. And it didn't help being Harry Potter or Hermione Granger. For those were the two that he definitely did not like. Harry he hated because of how his father treated him in school. Hermione he hated, because she could make all of the potions, and knew the answers to all of his questions, which gave him no reason to take points away from Gryffindor, which put him in a bad mood at the sight of them.  
  
Harry started to walk towards the front of the class. He was the only one that knew what he was going to ask.  
  
Snape looked up at him.  
  
"What do you want Potter." Putting his attention back on his potion now seeing that it was only Potter and no one special that he cared about. Or did he?  
  
Snape still wasn't sure what to make of his relationship with Potter. He knew that on the outside he kept the evergoing story of how he utterly loathed Harry and all of his friends. But he could not forget what James had said to him the night before he died. He had called himself and Sirius over to his house to speak of what was to happen to Harry if anything ever happened to them. They knew that Voldemort was after them, and they didn't want Harry to be all alone.  
  
They had already appointed Sirius as his Godfather, so Snape had no idea why they wanted him there. But, Sirius knew that he would not be with them much longer. People thought that he was a Death eater. They had their reasons. The whole history of his family was bad. All Slytherins. But, Sirius had definitely come out different. But the rest of the wizarding world didn't know him.  
  
James had told them how special Harry was, and that he was ordinary boy, Voldemort was not going to defeat him. Snape scoffed at this remark. A little boy defeating the Dark Lord? It sounded completely ridiculous. But he listened to James however. James said that he was certain that Harry would be going to Hogwarts, and he knew that Snape taught there. He was hoping that Snape could maybe just watch over him, around the school and such. Snape had to think about this for a few minutes. Why would he help James, his archenemy? But, doing his request was also helping Lilly, and she was now begging Snape to do this for them. Lilly had always been kind to everyone, even if they weren't kind back. They weren't friends in school, yet they weren't enemies either. So he agreed to watch Harry. But that didn't mean he had to be nice to him. So he returned back to Hogwarts from the Potter's residence and went to sleep pondering whether Harry would be so arrogant. It didn't matter whether he was or not, he would keep Harry from being like his father. He talked down to him, during his whole life at Hogwarts, making a fool of him, making him be the recipient of all the ridicule just like he had been. But somehow Snap felt wrong about it. It was like doing to Harry what James had done to him. Harry really hadn't done anything to him.  
  
"Professor? Are you all right?" Snape heard Hermione's voice ask.  
  
"Of course. So why are you four here on a Saturday, surely you did not come to just say hi?" Snape said looking suspiciously at them.  
  
"Well, professor, I had a question. About a potion." Harry said, pausing.  
  
"Really Potter? Well out with it!" Snape said, still not moving his eyes up to the group of people.  
  
"Well, the polyjuice potion, if someone is taking the polyjuice potion, will he still have any special powers of his own, while being the other person is being the person they want to be?" Harry asked slightly confused on what he was saying himself.  
  
"Give me an example Potter." Snape said, now interested in what Harry had to say.  
  
"Well, say if Voldemort were taking the polyjuice potion to be someone else, would he still be able to speak parseltongue?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, that would be possible, but why so curious?" Snape asked.  
  
"Because its true!" Hermione said, "We just saw Dumbledore, and he was speaking parseltongue to Harry!" She said.  
  
"What?" Snape said now on his feet.  
  
"You four need to go back to your dormitories, I'm going to go find Mcgonagall. Where is Voldemort now?" Snape asked.  
  
"He went with his phoenix and disappeared in a puff of smoke." Kate said quickly.  
  
And with that Snape ran off to find Mcgonagall, and Harry and the others went back to their dormitories.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, staring into the fire. Hermione was resting her head on Harry's chest and he was resting his chin on her head.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yes." Harry answered.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Hermione brought her eyes to his level.  
  
"Do you really love me?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry stared into her gorgeous chestnut brown eyes. His eyes traveled across her face and took in every detail. Her eyes, full of energy and caring, they astounded him sometimes, the emotions he could see in her eyes. Then his eyes fell upon her lips. They were a light pink. He put his fingers to her lips and traced them; they felt soft and smooth. He brought her face to his and they shared a short and sweet kiss full of emotion. They broke apart softly.  
  
Hermione looked at him for a few minutes, and said that she had to start studying and went up to her room. Harry was left alone in the common room to ponder the kiss they had just shared. They had had a few before but this one felt different.  
  
He slowly started to feel drowsy and went off to bed, on his way to the stairs, he noticed two people lying together sleeping, one was a red head. Ron and Parvati fell asleep on one of the couches in the far corner of the common room.  
  
He quickly shook this off. He knew Ron had a girlfriend, so he kept on walking up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. He walked in to see that his other three roommates (not including Ron) were asleep, just as they should be. He changed from his uniform into his pj's, and crawled slowly into bed. He was starting to drift off when he heard tapping on the window.  
  
He noticed right away that it was Hedwig. He got out of bed and went over and unlocked the window. The owl came in and held out her leg, where a piece of paper was tied. He took the letter off of her leg, and gave her a treat. He sat down at the desk by the window, and unfolded the letter. It was from Ginny.  
  
Dearest Harry,  
  
I saw you and Hermione in the common room tonight. Are you really in love with her? I'm just curious of course. But, keep in mind that there are other girls out there who love you, and have loved you since they first set eyes on you, just remember. I'm always here to talk to. And when you and Hermione are no more. I will be a shoulder to cry on, and I will be your friend, but maybe we will end up being more than what we are now. I love you Harry. Always remember that.  
  
Love always,  
Virginia Anne Weasley (Your future wife.)  
  
Harry was staring at the letter. His mouth hanging open. Harry knew that Ginny had fancied him. But thought that she had stopped this obsession last year. Of course he could not deny that he had feelings for Ginny last year. He had almost matched her feelings, but then Hermione told him how she felt about him. And he realized that it was Hermione he wanted. Now he wasn't so sure.  
  
He knew Ginny for losing control of her emotions and doing things that were very drastic. Harry just hoped that this would not lead Ginny to harming Hermione. I mean it must be serious. Virginia??????  
  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
A/N: Well??? How did ya like it? Don't just think it. Tell me how you liked it. And duz anyone know ginny's middle name. I just said anne cuz it sounded good. Well. the next chapter will be up in a few days im already workling on it.. And im tryin to make these chapters longer. srry peeps who like long chapters. (Im on of them) pleeeez just have faith in me and I will deliver an entertaining fic! And could anyone suggest who I should have as the 2 main characters for this fic? Kk thanx., REVIEW!!!  
~Brie~ 


	8. Is this really the end?

Chapter 8  
  
Is this really the end?  
  
Hermione was deep in sleep dreaming about her wedding; she was getting married to Harry. It was evident that she was happy from the smile on her face when. There was a tapping on her window. She didn't here this at all. She was still sleeping, but someone else did. Ginny, who had been assigned to this dorm, due to too many in her year, but she didn't mind, because she liked all of the people in her dorm except one.  
  
She heard the tapping and noticed that it was Hedwig, Harry's owl. Her heart leaped and she ran quietly over to the window and let Hedwig in, she gave Ginny an affectionate peck on the wrist, and started to fly over to Hermione, but Ginny grabbed the letter, and it detached itself from Hedwig's leg. Ginny looked at the outside and noticed that it was to Hermione. Ginny shot an evil glare at the sleeping Hermione.  
  
She opened the note and sat down at the edge of her bed.  
  
To my lovely Hermione,  
  
Sweetheart, you will not believe this, but the weirdest thing just happened. I just got a letter from Ginny, she said that she loved me, and said many other things, but I don't know if its safe for you to be around her, she seemed very serious, she signed the letter as Virginia Anne Weasley, your future wife.  
  
Isn't this strange? Of course as you know I used to have feelings for her, and I will not admit to her not being pretty, but I don't think I could love anyone as much as I love you. I will love you until the sun explodes! Please help me, what should I do? What should I say to Ginny? I'm sure she's going to want a reply. Please owl me back, ASAP. I love you 'Mione!  
  
Love Always,  
Harry  
  
Well then, Ginny thought. He has had feelings for me? Well I'll just have to seduce him until he falls to my feet. And if that doesn't work I'll just have to hit Hermione hard enough to make him realize that its either he loves me or Hermione's end. Ginny smiled inwardly to herself.  
  
She had to answer this letter. as Hermione.  
  
She sat down and got a clean piece of parchment from the drawer in the desk. And took out the green ink that Hermione always used to write letters. And wrote:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
You know that I love you and I always will. But Ginny is still young, maybe if we take a rest and you meet up with Ginny sometime, and play around with her for awhile, she might get over you quicker, and then we can start up again.  
  
I think right now would be a good time to see if my theory works, after you get this letter come over, I will pretend to be asleep so as not to arise suspicion, she is reading a book, so just come in and work the Potter charm ok? I love you so much!  
  
I'll love you no matter what,  
Your Hermione  
  
Ginny looked over the letter and thought it was her best masterpiece. She tied it onto Hedwig's leg who went quickly to Harry's dorm that was practically right next door; it was on the same level as hers. So she quickly jumped into her bed and pulled out a book and started to pretend to read.  
  
About 10 minutes later there was a knock on her door. The person on the other side didn't wait for it to open but just walked right in.  
  
Ginny looked up from her book and pretended to be surprised.  
  
Harry sat down on the end of her bed. She quickly moved closer to him. She was moving in for the kill, she almost had him then.  
  
"I can't do this!" Harry said. Even if Hermione didn't mind him doing this, he just didn't feel right.  
  
He walked over to Hermione's bed by the window.  
  
"Hermione. Hermione, love, wake up sweetheart." Harry said quietly into her ear.  
  
"Its ok, I can't do it, I know your really awake." Harry said again. Finally after sitting there for about 5 minutes, Hermione stirred and rolled over into Harry's lap.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked half asleep.  
  
"Well you told me to go now and do it, but I couldn't I love you too much!" Harry said frantically.  
  
"Told you to do what? I've been asleep all night." Hermione said now fully awake.  
  
"In this letter." Harry said while pulling the letter from Ginny out of his robes.  
  
"Harry. I didn't write this. This isn't my handwriting, its," Hermione looked over at Ginny who was pretending to be asleep. "Hers."  
  
Harry couldn't believe, how could 'Mione possibly have given him permission to mess around with Ginny? What was he? Daft?  
  
Harry was quiet for a few moments. Then he felt like rereading the letter from Ginny. As he pulled it out of his pocket, Hermione took it from him and started reading it. She had the same reaction as Harry had. Her mouth was hanging open by the time she had finished the letter.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Hermione asked, Harry was about to answer when she said again, "What were you going to do about this? When were you going to tell me?" Hermione was now practically yelling.  
  
"Hermione, wait!" Harry had to scream to get her to stop talking.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Look at this," and he picked up the letter he had written to her from the desk by her bed.  
  
"I just got this letter tonight, and then I wrote you right away, and then Ginny sent me this letter." Harry said very quietly.  
  
Hermione pulled Harry's ear to her mouth and started to whisper a plan, to fool Ginny into thinking that Hermione and Harry got into a fight about this, and that Harry started to go out with Ginny, and Hermione started to go out with Draco. They made rules that you could kiss, but not go any further. They silently agreed and went into a big fake fight. It was very dramatic.  
  
"Well I don't care Potter, you should've known that it was not I who wrote that letter. And you so willingly came in here and was about to kiss that little. slut?" Hermione screamed. Parvati had now woken up and was waking up everyone else; Lavender was also up shaking a now sleeping Ginny.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, I just wanted a little action, all we do is act like a married couple!" Harry yelled back at her pretending to be mad. He could never be mad at Hermione.  
  
"Get out! Get out! And don't ever show your ugly face! Good Bye forever Potter!  
  
"Same to you Granger!" With that Harry ran out of the dorm. Ginny suddenly ran out after him.  
  
All the girls gathered around Hermione to ask what had happened. She told them her plan about getting Ginny. They were glad, she was getting so arrogant.  
  
(out in the hall)  
  
"Harry? What was all that about?" Ginny asked, obviously happy, but trying to look concerned.  
  
"Well, its over, I will never look at that girl again!" Harry said, looking down at Ginny. Her long flaming red hair reached passed her hips, and her sparkling brown eyes were jumping with joy.  
  
Harry had to put the plan into action. He put his head level with hers, and kissed her. Just a small short kiss to make her want more. He pulled away.  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend Virginia Anne Weasley?" Harry said acting very humble.  
  
"Oh Harry of course!" Ginny said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him again.  
  
"So is this really the end of you and Hermione?" Ginny asked looking into his eyes. They were so green!  
  
"Yes Ginny, I believe it is."  
  
A/N: Sorry so short guys, but I just had to introduce the plan, it will start to get good in the next chapter. Any suggestions on how to make a fool out of Ginny, tell me! Lol, and don't worry Harry and Hermione will last forever or will they? Lol well stay tuned for the next chapter! ~Brie~ 


	9. There's something about Ginny

Chapter 9  
  
There's something about Ginny  
  
Harry woke up on a Monday morning, feeling completely lost. He didn't like the fact that he and Hermione were fighting, even if it wasn't real. He didn't feel that jeopardizing their relationship was worth it. Even if Ginny had been being a real bitch.  
  
What if this didn't work out? Harry looked at himself in the mirror. His Reflection was staring back. The black hair that was always messy, the green eyes that penetrated through others into their soul, The glasses that his aunt and uncle had so 'graciously' bought for him. And of course, who could forget, the scar on his forehead, over his right eye. The curse of this scar was more then he had ever imagined. Not only did it link him with Voldemort himself, but it also linked him to his true love, which has come to be Hermione.  
  
Any pain, hope, loss, or happiness that she felt, he felt. This was sometimes a blessing, yet sometimes a curse. He thought it amazing to be able to know when 'Mione was happy. But it was awful to know when she was hurting. He hated when people were in pain.  
  
Harry looked around his room; he skimmed the beds that lined the circular dormitory. He looked along the walls at all of the posters that his roommates had put up, supporting his own sport. Ron's many Chudley Cannons posters made him smile. He realized how easy and carefree Ron's life was. He was so distant from him now. They hardly ever talked.  
  
Harry started to remember how much Ron liked Hermione in the first four years of their Hogwarts education. He also remembered how mad Ron had been when Harry asked Hermione to the dance. But Ron hadn't made the move, so he asked her. They were friends after all right? So they would have a fun time. But by the end of the evening they had realized they were much, much more than friends. They were in love. They fit together so perfectly. And when Harry looked back, he realized that He and Hermione had never had any awkward moments, the way Ron had. They were always able to talk to one another. And when Hermione had gotten a new little brother over the summer, it wasn't Ron that Hermione had told first, but he, Harry was told personally by Hermione. He had been invited over to the Granger's house for the remainder of the summer. And Harry and Hermione got even closer than before. He loved Hermione. Wow Harry thought, he had just felt a huge pang of jealousy, and just realized that someone had been tapping into his mind, and was using his mind-reading powers. It must be Hermione, Harry thought.  
  
He concluded that this wouldn't affect their relationship at all, their love was way too strong, to be even dented by such petty acts. He would follow through with the plan, and get Ginny back. All Harry had to worry about was Ginny's reaction when she found out.  
  
"Oh Harry dear, come walk me to breakfast!" Harry turned around to see Ginny. Speaking of the Devil Harry thought. And followed Ginny down the stairs, hand in hand, on their way to breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione woke up the day after her little plan had been put to work: getting back at Ginny. She sat up in her bed and looked around her room. As usual, she was the only one awake at this hour. She saw Ginny sleeping at the far end of the room, completely opposite of Hermione.  
  
Hermione still wasn't sure about her plan. What if this hurt her and Harry's relationship? She quickly pushed this thought out of her head, knowing that over the past year they had become very close.  
  
Hermione heard a bed spread move, and looked across from her bed. Ginny had pushed off her covers and was starting to sit up. Hermione quickly picked up a book from her bed stand, pretending to be completely absorbed.  
  
Ginny looked around the room. No one was up but that little know-it-all Hermione. Oh, how happy Ginny was to have Harry as her man. She had many plans for him. Such as:  
  
Get to know him  
  
Make sure that he kisses me ALL the time  
  
Get him to come into my dorm room when no one else is in here  
  
And  
  
Seduce him with my gorgeous body  
  
Ginny had thought about all of this for a long time.  
  
From across the room, behind her book, Hermione had a smirk on her face. She had been using Harry's power to read Ginny's mind and couldn't help but snigger about how highly Ginny though of herself. Ginny may be pretty Hermione thought, but Harry has told me that he loves the curves of my body, and Ginny don't got nuthin on me! Hermione thought rather smugly.  
  
"Oh Hermione, don't be jealous that I get Harry's wonderful body all to myself!" Ginny said from across the room.  
  
"Oh and by the way, Harry will like my curves even more than he likes your small, what do you call them. breasts?" Ginny said, laughing at herself when she finished.  
  
"I don't need to take this, and anyway Ginny, Harry and I are over so I don't care." Hermione grabbed her bag and robes and headed for the common room, tears starting to swell in her eyes. Why were Ginny's words so hurtful? And how did she know what she was thinking? Hermione knew that she and Harry weren't really over, so why was she so jealous?  
  
Hermione heard laughter, and looked up at the stairs leaving the boys dormitories. Ginny was walking down, practically dragging Harry by the hand. He looked rather bored not paying attention to Ginny, but then he caught Hermione's eye and winked at her. She smiled inwardly, not wanting anyone to get suspicious. She had nothing to worry about. Now she had to find Draco.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione had just rushed away from herbology in Green House #3, she needed to get to potions before the rest of Slytherin house. She needed to get to Draco.  
  
She quickly walked into the potions room, relieved to see only Draco setting his cauldron on his table, which he shared with Gregory Goyle.  
  
"Hello Draco." Hermione said cheerfully coming up to Draco and giving him a peck on the cheek  
  
"Whoa, what was that for?" Draco looked astonished, he had always been so jealous of Harry. He remembered back to when he had first met him. He had been jealous of him before he even met him. The only talk on the Hogwarts express that day had been of the famous Harry Potter. When he saw him, he realized that that was the boy he had seen in the robe shop a week before. He had no idea then that Harry Potter would be his known enemy for four more years.  
  
He taunted Harry, and made fun of his best friend Ron Weasley. He had been mad that he wasn't Harry's friend. Harry seemed like such a good friend. And he wanted Hermione. Even though it had just been last year when they started going out. Harry had her as his best friend for four years. Draco had fallen in love with her at his first look. She had been looking for Longbottom's toad, Trevor, and had come to his compartment on the train. He loved her bushy brown hair, her warm brown eyes, and her face was always so cheerful, and her lips were full and looked very soft, if only he could touch them.  
  
He had become so in love with her that at the beginning of their 5th year, he had raped her. His actions were something that he regretted deeply. He had hurt her. And all of his hopes of becoming Harry's friend had been squished.  
  
Not until the Black crystal crisis, had he become this close with anyone out of Slytherin. He was now trusted by them. But still, none of that explained that kiss.  
  
"Listen Draco," Draco suddenly snapped back to reality.  
  
"Yes?" He said wanting to know what was going on.  
  
"You need to pretend to be my boyfriend." Hermione said quietly. People were starting to file in and come to their desks.  
  
"Why?" Was all Draco could think of saying.  
  
"Because Harry and I are going to try to get back at Ginny!" Hermione said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Oh I see." Draco smirked. No one really liked Ginny she was full of herself and screwed every guy in school, even him. The only guy she hadn't done yet was Harry.  
  
"What's your plan?" Draco asked now anxious to know what Hermione was thinking.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Harry had just walked out of herbology, and tried to walk slowly to potions, Hermione was supposed to be telling Draco the plan. He soon noticed that Hermione was no where in sight, so he started to walk at normal speed, but was soon intercepted, by his recent girlfriend, Ginny.  
  
"Oh Harry I missed you so much!" Ginny said, pouting.  
  
"It's only been four hours!" Harry said, trying to walk faster.  
  
"Oh I know Harry dear, but I just couldn't stand being away from you for those four hours! I couldn't stand not seeing your wonderful blue eyes!" Ginny said loudly, by now half the corridor was staring at her.  
  
Ginny went down on her knees and grabbed onto Harry's robes.  
  
"Oh Harry please don't go off to class! I need you now more then ever, I have to tell you something so important!" Ginny yelled dramatically.  
  
"All right, all right, I'll come, but just to let you know, I'm risking getting a detention with a very pissed off Snape!" Harry said while being dragged down the corridor, by an ecstatic Ginny, who probably wasn't listening to him anyway.  
  
After about 10 minutes of being dragged through corridors, that were getting continuously darker, Harry started to get impatient.  
  
"Ginny where are you taking us?"  
  
"Here." Ginny said, coming to a wall.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Argh," Ginny muttered. She took out her wand and drew with it a star on the wall. The wall started to ripple, and Ginny grabbed his hand, and she pulled him through the wall, into an enormous golden room. Ginny looked at Harry.  
  
"Wow." Was about all Harry could think of saying.  
  
Ginny had just led him into a big round room, which was an enchanting color of gold. All around the room were portraits of beautiful women, all in exotic clothing, and in very flexible poses. The closest portrait to them was of a topless mermaid, and she didn't bother to cover her chest with her very long blue hair.  
  
"Oh Ginny that's a good one, many of the boys you have brought into here have been cute, but none as cute as the famous Harry Potter!" She said looking seducedley (I think I might've made up that word.) at Harry.  
  
The wheels in Harry's head started to turn, and he realized what Ginny was trying to do. She was using this room full of beautiful women to seduce him for her, and then she would handle the actual stuff.  
  
"Ginny I have to go, I need to get to potions I'm already 20 minutes late!" Harry said, wanting to get out of this room before he lost control of his actions.  
  
"But Harry you should stay!" Ginny said, as she violently grabbed Harry's package.  
  
"Ow, o, oh my god, that hurt like hell!" Harry yelled, pushing Ginny across the room. This hardly phased her, she came running back at Harry, and slashed his face. Blood was pouring from his face and down his robes. How the hell could she do that with her nails? Harry thought. He needed to get out of here, he took out his wand.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted with such force that Ginny was thrown across the room and knocked out from the impact of her head with the wall.  
  
Harry ran out of the room and started to head for potions, he started to think about how Ginny used to be such a sweet girl. Harry knew that she had always liked him, but just earlier this year, she had been so happy for him and Hermione, she had said that they were perfect for each other. She even helped them get together with the help of Ron. Something must've happened in the past month. She was so violent and jealous. What is wrong with her?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny lifted her head, she looked around the circular room. Her head was throbbing, she felt her temple, and brought her hand from it, it was covered in blood. What the hell happened? Ginny asked herself. She was answered by the portrait of the topless, blue haired mermaid.  
  
"Oh dear! You and that cutie got into a row, and the. thing kicked in." The mermaid looked around as if making sure no one was listening.  
  
"Do you think he knows? Because if he does he'll tell that slut, and those other two. They are after it after all. But they won't find it. They will never find it." Ginny said, her eyes started to become pitch black.  
  
Harry doesn't really love me, or else this room would've affected him. This is all Hermione's fault. Well, what goes around comes around. right? I get hurt. She gets hurt!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I actually liked this chapter, a whole new idea came to me as I was writing it, I really hoped you liked it, and if you did, then please tell me in a review. Thanx a bunch! ~Brie~ 


	10. Pain and Confusion

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out but I was busy reading books! Lol. well I don't want to keep you waiting any longer, so here's chapter 10.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Pain and Confusion  
  
Professor Snape had just walked into a very noisy classroom; everyone was talking about Harry and Hermione's break up. They kept on asking Hermione about it, but she didn't want to answer them, so she just acted all hurt and offended and said, 'How could you speak that name in front of me?' This added a lot of spice to the rumors. Hermione couldn't help but overhear bits and pieces of different stories that were traveling at light speed.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Harry raped her?!?!" Pansy would ask rather loudly, while an ugly Millicent answered, "Well of course not, why would anyone go through that much trouble for an ugly mudblood like that?" They would both start laughing uncontrollably, and other Slytherins would laugh. Hermione could feel her cheeks burning red.  
  
"Hey Millicent, if that statement is true how come no one has raped you yet?" Came a voice from the back of the room. Everyone turned their heads very slowly, they all knew that voice, but there were just so many rumors going on that no one knew how to think of him, defending Hermione?  
  
"You heard me. Now answer me you ugly halfblood." Harry swayed slightly, he then collapsed. Hermione was the first one across the room; she was at Harry's side in an instant.  
  
"Oh my Gosh Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked, looking him over, He had a fresh gash across his cheek and a long scratch down the side of his robes he had minor scratches all over his body and his scar was burning black.  
  
"Out of my way, out of my way." Professor Snape came busting through the crowd to see what the commotion was about, when he saw Harry sitting there, he stopped dead.  
  
"Professor!? We need to get him some help!" Came Draco's voice from next to Hermione.  
  
"I.I.Granger take him to the hospital wing." Snape looked away and quickly went to his office. Everyone looked at Hermione, she asked Draco to help her carry him and they started to make their way for the hospital wing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Well that was brilliant!" Ginny said with obvious sarcasm, not actually talking to anyone in particular, but rather to herself. She was in a room full of portraits of naked seductress', after all.  
  
"Why didn't it work?" Now she was directing her question at the blue haired mermaid.  
  
"Well it didn't work, simply because the feelings for you he had told you, weren't real.  
  
"Damn!" I was looking forward to it." Ginny made a puppy dog face to the mermaid and asked, "Do you think there's any way to get him back in here and make him think I'm Hermione?"  
  
"I don't know you're the one who knows this magic crap, as you should know, mermaids can't brew potions." The mermaid then winked, and jumped into the sparkling blue lake that was all around her rock, in her portrait.  
  
A sudden thought came to Ginny's mind. "Of course, but how will he ever come near me again? I need someone to give it to him for me." Ginny tried to think of one of the guys she had shagged. Draco was pretty good in bed, She thought, No wait, now he's part of the dream team, but all I have to do is get him into this room and I've got him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione and Draco were carefully carrying Harry down the deserted corridor. Hermione had tears streaming down her cheeks, but wouldn't let herself get hysterical.  
  
As they were turning a corner, Draco's wand shot out of his robe pocket, and started rocketing down to the end of the last corridor.  
  
"What the hell?" He said, and started running after it.  
  
Hermione stood there for a few minutes waiting for Draco to get back, but since he hadn't come, she just figured that he was still chasing his wand, so she continued to slowly take Harry to the hospital wing, without the help of Draco, this was a very difficult task. Hermione was 5 inches shorter than Harry was, and she was quite skinny, while Harry was tall and muscular, from all of his quidditch training.  
  
She finally managed to get to the hospital wing about ten minutes later. Madam Pomfrey started to make a fuss over Harry and quickly shooed Hermione out, in spite of her protest.  
  
"Harry needs to be mended and rest for a while, you can see him tonight after dinner." A stressed Madam Pomfrey said. Hermione was not leaving unless she was forced.  
  
"But I need to be with him! Please!" Hermione pleaded. But she was shoved out of the wing very quickly, and was left alone outside of the now locked door.  
  
Hermione sat out there determined to sit out there until Madam Pomfrey would let her in. But then she suddenly remembered that Draco hadn't returned after going after his wand. Hermione stood up quickly and started to walk down the corridor and follow the line that she had just conjured from her wand, which would lead her straight to Draco.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was running down the corridor after his wand. His wand was just inches in front of him but it just seemed like it always out of reach no matter how fast he ran.  
  
Suddenly, his wand stopped dead in midair, and Draco out of breath, bent over with his hands on his knees, breathing hard. Once he could breathe steady again, he reached out to get his wand, but then he noticed another hand on his wand, and he looked up to see a very pretty Ginny. Her hair was sparkling, and her eyes, were dark with dramatic makeup that worked just perfectly with her robe, which was a deep black velvet.  
  
She quickly caught his lips in a fervent kiss, and pulled him through the wall next to them.  
  
Draco felt the sensation of cold run through his body, while going through the wall, and pulled away from Ginny and looked at the room that she had just pulled him to.  
  
"Why am I here?" He asked, looking around him and taking in the details of the magnificent golden room, he looked at all of the portraits that Harry, his new best friend had seen just an hour before.  
  
"Well, my darling Draco," Ginny looked him and started taking off her robe, " You know Drakie, that your eyes are a magnificent color, when I look into them I can see into your soul, they're just so strong that they're penetrating." Ginny crossed over to where he stood, and she stared into his gray eyes. Draco tried not to stare back, he tried not to fall under her spell. But, suddenly her eyes started to become a pitch black.  
  
"Why aren't you kissing me?" She said agitated, he mood starting to change for the worst. She was about to go off on a mental break down when someone fell through the wall.  
  
Hermione had followed the line leading to the wall, and didn't see Draco anywhere, so she just stood there and leaned on the wall and fell through. Ginny hadn't shut the passage up after she and Draco came in.  
  
"Virginia Weasley step away from the boy!" Came Hermione's shrill voice. "What the hell have you done to my Harry you little whore?" Said Hermione now getting quite hysteric. "Avada K"  
  
"No!" Both girls looked over to Draco.  
  
"Draco! You saw what that bitch did to Harry! She deserves to be dead!" Hermione said.  
  
"But Hermione, she's not worth getting expelled over. You would be doing one of the unforgivable curses! You would most definitely be expelled." Draco said, trying to stay calm in the current situation.  
  
"Fine Draco, just let Harry's injury and maybe death be unavenged! You don't even care!" Hermione started scratching and kicking Draco until Draco was near tears; a thing Malfoys don't usually do. She screamed and screamed. And all through this Ginny just sat in the corner, upset with herself about not getting Draco. She was running out of ideas. What would Lusci say when he found out that she failed him twice in one day!  
  
After about ten minutes of Hermione's tantrum, she calmed down, and helped Draco up off the ground, crying and apologizing. "I'm so sorry Draco I didn't mean to hurt you." They both shot a look of pure hate and disgust at Ginny, and they walked through the wall, and started to head for the hospital wing to check on Harry.  
  
"Nice job kid, the boss is gonna be so pissed." The mermaid started to laugh.  
  
"Oh shut up, he loves me so much he won't be too mad at me." Ginny said, not even convincing herself of any truth in the statement.  
  
'Ginny' Ginny shut her eyes, he was talking to her. 'Ginny come to me now, we need to talk'  
  
"I'm coming Love. And Ginny disappeared, the mermaid was clucking her tongue at disgust in Ginny's lack of success, before jumping into the sparkling blue water.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Yes my love?" Ginny asked mesmerized by the grace and power of the form before her.  
  
"You have failed me again. I cannot stress enough on how important it is that you succeed within the week, the dark lord is not happy with your success." Came an evil voice from behind the giant black desk.  
  
"Buy, nothing seems to work for me Lusci! I mean I'm irresistible why didn't they sleep with me?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well I will not deny the fact that you are gorgeous and not too bad in bed either, but I didn't give you the powers to just waste them. You fail one more time, and the Dark Lord will deal with you himself."  
  
"Yes sir, I will not fail again."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey I hope you like it and I know its short, but I'm making this up as I go, so tell me what you think! Thanx ~Brie~ 


End file.
